The present invention relates to an electrolytic cell for the production of chlorine gas by the electrolysis of a sodium chloride solution, for example an aqueous solution of sodium chloride, particularly for the formation of chlorine water in a washing machine or a dishwasher. More specifically, the present invention relates to such an electrolytic cell intended for intermittent operation and capable of being fully automated in order to produce a small, i.e. of the order of several grams per hour, or modest, i.e. of the order of approximately 1 kilogram per hour, of chlorine water, while avoiding any potential safety hazards or problems.
The cell of the present invention particularly is contemplated for individual use in an appliance such as a washing machine, a dishwasher, etc. However, it is contemplated that the electrolytic cell of the present invention may be employed in a multicell battery, each cell being fitted with an individual in-water absorption device.
In an electrolytic cell the primary purpose of which is to produce chlorine gas by electrolysis, it is necessary to prevent the products of the electrolysis operation in the anode and cathode compartments from completely or partially mixing with one another, since such mixing would result in the formation of sodium hypochlorite.
In electrolytic cells of known construction, prevention of such mixing is achieved by the provision of a porous partition which generally physically separates the two compartments but which allows electrolytic communication therebetween, i.e. which allows ion migration therebetween. This porous partition generally is formed of a material that prevents the solutions formed in the two compartments from again mixing, according to a technique which long has been employed and developed for the production of large quantities of chlorine gas. However, the use of this known type of partition presents certain inherent problems and disadvantages, namely:
The materials employed for the partition can become damaged due to the acidic/basic nature of the solutions with which the partition comes into contact;
The materials of the partition can deteriorate as a result of a rise in temperature due to heat developed during the electrolysis operation;
The electrolysis of a saturated sodium chloride solution can produce clogging of the pores of the partition due to calcareous deposits and impurities contained in the solution; and
Clogging of the pores of the partition also may be caused by graphite particles which break away from the electrodes in the compartments of the cell.